1. Field
The present invention relates to a servo write head, a servo writer and a method for manufacturing a magnetic tape with a servo signal written thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
The magnetic tape on which digital data are recordable along its data tracks designed to have as narrow widths as possible to increase its recording density is provided with a servo signal written thereon in advance for use in the tracking control over a magnetic head so that the magnetic head can follow the narrow tracks. The servo signal is written on the magnetic tape by an apparatus called servo writer when the magnetic tape is manufactured in the factory (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,623,310 B1 corresponding to JP 2005-327386 A).
In order to improve the productivity of magnetic tapes, a servo signal writing operation performed by the servo writer may preferably proceed with a magnetic tape transported at as high speeds as possible. On the other hand, such a high-speed transport of the magnetic tape should entrain air which forms a thin layer over the magnetic tape, whereby spacing is generated between a magnetic head (servo write head) for writing a servo signal and the magnetic tape due to the thin layer of entrained air. If the spacing would become too great, the servo write head would become unable to write a servo signal having a sufficient intensity on the magnetic tape.